


Distance closed

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 3rd chapter is pure bonus, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Snowball Fight, oh no there was only one bed, smut in chapter 2, then some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: It wasn't Yasuo's first visit but this time the snow storm made sure he wouldn't go too soon.Here, a classic 'there was only one bed'. Maybe cliché but that's what I'm here for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be posted and written for Christmas but meeeeeeeeeeeeh family. It's very late but here!

_Fuck it’s cold._

 

Snow was really starting to bother Yasuo as he walked his way in the mountains. Heavy powder turning the path into dangerous stairs to death if one wasn’t careful. He even considered his bad choice of clothing for this, his usual scarf not doing much to keep him warm. _Must keep moving or I_ _will_ _freeze something_. Wind howling in the trees, he hurried his steps.

 

It wasn’t the first time he came up in these far-off mountains, so the path wasn’t unknown. Walking such distance wasn’t a real trouble for Yasuo, if it meant he could meet his friend. Thinking of Yi was a good fuel to go on and faster through the snow. Even though it had been a tiresome surprise to have snow this time. It made things more difficult. But since he was already quite far, he wouldn’t give up. _Can’t wait to see him ! Yay !_

 

This happy mood followed him till the village came in his sight. With the bad weather, Yasuo only spotted it shortly before he arrived to the first houses.  _Shit, almost ran into it_ . 

But he was arrived, ecstatic steps in the deep snow as he ran to the only occupied house. Faint light coming through the window. _He’s here !_

 

Yasuo made it to the terrace then opened the door in a great move.

 

« HEY ! »

 

He closed the door as quick, very glad for the temperature. Scanning the living room, he couldn’t find Yi. But a chuffling noise from the room announced the man before he appeared at the door.

 

« Yasuo ! I didn’t expect you so soon. » said with mirrored joy. Then his tone turned worried : « You came all the way dressed like that ? That’s not reasonable at all. »

 

As he talked both stepped to join the other. The scolding felt far too sweet to teach Yasuo. _I missed him so much_. Yi caught him into a hug, one he returned as quick. The warmth embracing him was very welcome, his body relaxed at last.

 

« Nah I’m fine. You know I’m resilient. » He grinned.

 

The hug was broken but the feeling didn’t leave. They remained quite close, hands entwined. It would be so easy to lean and steal a kiss. Yasuo ached for it but that would be a bad move, considering their ‘non-relationship’. _Can’t risk something like that_. Sometime he wondered if he would stop pining after Yi one day.

 

« Tsk. Even I know when it’s not good to go outside. So you can guess what walking in the mountains for hours under the snow might cause. You could have caught a cold. » Hearing such concern gave Yasuo a fuzzy feeling.

 

« I didn’t, everything is fine ! »

 

Half a minute after he sneezed. Yi sighed but it still had a fond tone.

 

« Okay you win. » Yasuo admitted in defeat.

 

« Put down your stuff and go take a shower, it will keep you warm. »

 

« Thanks ! »

 

Yi went looking for a towel then brought it to him in the bathroom. « Here. »

 

He was busy undressing when the latter came in and there had been a small show of panick when Yi registered it. « Ah, sorry ! » Yasuo saw the red coming to his cheek before he left in a hurry. _Oooooh_.

 

Yasuo didn’t mind in the slightest, not particularly self-concious but that reaction from the other man did awake something in him. He was curious for more.

The shower felt good, warmth soaking his being till he completely forgot the harsh journey he had. Once he was done, he put back his pants and trousers then went out.

 

While he was gone, Yi had made tea for both of them. When Yasuo joined him, he felt the staring, far gaze running over his partially uncovered body. _So I didn’t imagine that_. As he sat down with Yi, the latter averted his gaze and handed him his cup of tea. _Damn he’s so cute_.

 

« So how was your travel ? » He sounded a bit shy now, affected by the sight.

 

« Fine, though I didn’t expect so much snow. »

 

« And how will you go back ? Looks like it won’t stop soon. »

 

« Awww you already want me to go….. » That was just a joke but he whined anyway.

 

« No I don’t ! It’s just… If you already struggled just to come here, it will be even worse tonight. Maybe you should stay the night here. »

 

_Oh gods, yes please_. The idea was very appealing from the start. Because each previous time he payed Yi a visit, he never tried to ask to stay longer. This was a good opportunity.

 

« Good idea ! But you sure it’s no trouble ? »

 

« No, don’t worry. You’re always welcome here. » He finished with a gentle smile.

 

« Thank you so much ! »

 

~

 

The only problem came up later, when it was time to go to bed.

 

« Ah. I didn’t think about it before. Erm, I have only one bed here so I will find myself something to sleep on. Sorry. » Yi sounded genuinely annoyed for forgetting such matter.

 

« Don’t. I can sleep in the living room, you already offer me a roof. No need to bother yourself. »

 

« No really, you’re my guest. »

 

_I’ve got an idea but that’s too close to the limit_. _Well, fuck it_.

 

« What about we share the bed ? »

 

The short pause that followed made Yasuo wince at his own idea. _Okay, shouldn’t have suggested_.

 

« Why not ? If that doesn’t bother you. »

 

_He accepted !!_

 

« Of course not ! Come on, let’s get some sleep. »

 

It didn’t go as planned. After they got under the blanket, with as much fumbling and small ambarrassment, Yasuo couldn’t fall asleep. At least, not like that. Yi had his back turned to him but the bed was small enough to still be in direct contact. _I wonder if I could…_

Acting on his urge to get closer, Yasuo embraced the latter from behing, till they were spooning. There was small questionning noise from Yi but he moved his hands to Yasuo anyway.

 

« Errrrrrrr it’s to share warmth. So we don’t get cold, ya know ? » Not too loud, they were close enough.

 

The only answer he got was more shifting, Yi putting himself at ease in the embrace. That was already a lot more than expected. _Oooh yeah that’s one big turn_.

Good thing it did, they fell asleep not so long afterward.

 

~

 

Morning came but because of the weather it was difficult to discern what time it was. Yasuo was the first to wake up. _Mmmmmmmh warm. Nice_. Snuggled up to him, Yi was deep asleep, seeming so peaceful. He got his arm close to the latter’s back, to touch while he could. _Would love to wake up like that each day_. A sad thought came too, that this was possibly the closest he could get to him. Without really thinking he brought a hand to Yi’s cheek, feeling the soft skin, the stubble. Being so close felt like a blessing. _He’s really handsome_.

 

Once more he just wanted to kiss him. It would be easy, the distance was short. Yasuo’s heartbeat increased just at the idea. _Can I… ?_ He would never get the chance again.

The need was too strong, Yasuo surrended. In one breath, he pressed a kiss to Yi’s lips. Something soft, closed but urgent. He gave it a lot of importance. Yasuo parted not immediately, wanting to relish the instant.

 

But a small move alerted him, Yi’s hand twitching so slightly. Just as he broke the kiss, the latter’s eyes fluttered open. _AH. Help_. Not a great surprise to read shock on Yi’s features, though numbed by sleepiness. The distance was still very short, both got red in the face.

 

« Oh shit I’m sorry ! I shouldn’t have- fuck, forget about this ! » Words seemed to fail him as he drowned in shame. _Someday I’ll learn how not to do stupid things_.

 

Yi looked more than surprised, a hand coming to the place of their latest touch. His gaze seemed to switch between Yasuo’s and lower.

 

« What- why would you do that… ? Sorry, I just don’t understand. » At least he sounded as embarrassed as Yasuo. But he didn’t look disgusted or even angry, that was a recomfort.

 

_Fuuuuuuck. What a fail_. He didn’t know what to answer.

 

« I apologize, it wasn’t correct. »

 

« But why ? That was a joke ? »

 

« No ! Not at all ! Fuck, I just couldn’t keep my own feelings in check. »

 

At that, Yi rose a little, enough to tower the other man. Yasuo felt trapped under such intense gaze. _Yelp_. Panick came up, at the idea of what would come next.

 

But when Yi’s spoke it was very soft : « You do...have feelings ? » The red staining his cheeks got darker.

 

_Not much choice then_. There was still a small spark of hope.

 

« Yes... » He couldn’t look away, not when Yi looked at him so intently.

 

« What kind of feelings… ? » On the end it came out quiet, desperately unsure.

 

_What kind of feeling ?? Not the most innocent kind, for sure_.

 

« The kind where I would die for you… ? » He got a nervous giggle as Yi frowned.

 

« A very poor choice then. Please don’t ever think about that. »

 

« Well, that’s the minimum I could do for the man I love. Don’t blame me for my choice. »

 

_Aye I said it_.

 

It sank very quickly, from Yi’s muffled gasp. Hands grabbed Yasuo’s face then he was yanked into a kiss. Not as light as the first, more needy and passionate. _Holy fuck !!!!_ Yasuo opened up to an eager tongue and that was all it took to let go and reciprocate. Holding Yi tight, a hand to the back of his head, he kissed back with fervor. _So so good_. Yasuo was shaking, frantic in this sweet exchange.

 

They eventually stopped the kiss to breathe again, though keeping each other close. By now Yi was merely lying on top of the latter.

 

« So… you too… ? » Yasuo still wanted to be sure, even though kissing was already a lot more than ‘just friends’.

 

« Yes. The gods be blessed, I’ve waited so much. »

 

The news brought this cheer happy feeling, both basked in it. Another kiss was shared, then another and another till they couldn’t bear it and flopped back on the bed.

 

« I can’t believe that. » It seemed that Yasuo’s smile would never go away. « I’m so lucky ! »

 

He hugged Yi tight, like never letting go. So much joy.

 

« I don’t think you understand how this statement is true on both sides. Having you here is more than I would ever dream. » A chaste kiss offered to Yasuo’s cheek. The sweetness of the act made him melt.

 

And so the morning was spent on cuddles, a lot of smooches under the warmth of the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE COMES THE NSFW, kids, you're warned

At some point they had to move out of bed to eat. But the simple task of preparing a meal was taking a lot more time because Yasuo wouldn’t stop clinging to the other man. It was also Yi’s fault for not complaining and instead welcoming each peck offered. _It’s like a dream…_

 

Even when at last it was done and they could eat, they sit by each other’s side, now that it was possible.

 

Something was still on Yasuo’s mind. Never he would have expected such development but since it was stated it was mutual, he started to hope for more. In a carnal sense. Having Yi so close filled already his need for contact but the idea of deeper intimacy was here. He burned for that.

The question was clear, Yasuo just had to find the right time to ask.

 

When the meal was over, Yi took charge of washing the dishes. So the latter took full advantage of that and held all this time, arms laced around his waist.

Then one of Yasuo’s hands trailed up his torso till he could easily go beneath the clothing. Though he didn’t yet.

 

« Yi ? » The tone was low on purpose.

 

« Yes ? »

 

« Would you enjoy it if things got more… heated ? » As he spoke his hand slipped into his top clothing, caressing the warm skin met.

 

At first Yi sighed happily, leaning into the touch. Yasuo could feel his pulse quickening.

 

« I wondered when you would ask. » Having his hands busy, he choose instead to physically prove his consent by pressing back to Yasuo’s body. « That’s a yes. »

 

This was getting deep into Yasuo, he loved it. Even more to know that Yi was at least as much waiting for more than him. But the washign wasn’t over, not yet the possibility to go wild. He left Yi some peace to end the work, though he kept his hands on him. The maximum Yasuo allowed himself was to go lower, rubbing the tent that wasn’t here before. It killed him to be turned on just just by feeling Yi’s erection, confined in his pants. _I want…_

The latter’s breathing was getting quicker as he hurried and finished his task. When at last it was done, Yi turned around to face him, arousal clear in his eyes and posture. That mere sight got Yasuo craving for more. Then he was almost yanked to the room, pulled by Yi to the bed.

 

Wide pupils gazing at him unabashed, Yi blindly looked for the lube and put it near the bed. The undressing was fast, not so careful, more into the urgence of feeling skin against skin. Pants taken off, Yasuo moaned out loud at the sight. _Gorgeous_. As Yi lay down on the mattress like an invitation, he couldn’t chose between all the possibilities.

The bottle of lube handed to him was a path to follow.

 

« Come on, I need you... » Yi sounded far into it already.

 

Hand slicked, Yasuo got to work. The latter tensed a bit when a first finger entered him and it took him some time to relax back. So he found a distraction, bending to go down on Yi. The sudden wetness welcoming his cock got Yi choking a moan, very responsive under the several stimulation. Yasuo continued, licking, swallowing around the shaft while he worked a second digit inside the other man. The more effort he put to it, more Yi was clutching the sheets. _He’s so noisy_. Each new groan and sigh sounded like a praise for Yasuo.

By now, Yi’s face was completely red, far too shaken by the pleasure running through his body.

 

« Yasuo… Fuck me already ! »

 

_The best order to hear_. And Yasuo was here to please so he complied and took his hand off. The mere touch as he lubed his cock got him aching for Yi. The sight was beautiful, his man all open and welcoming, a thin shine of sweat, all in raw want. He grabbed him by the waist to position himself then pushed in with care. Yasuo knew his impatience would do no good now, he had to go slow. As the latter thrust inside, Yi let out a drawn out moan from the increasing stretch. Once he was sheathed, Yasuo sighed shakily, overwhelmed by the intense warmth around him. Yi wasn’t in better shape as he panted softly, half lidded eyes on his lover.

 

« Owww that’s… deep. Hey, still here ? » Breath coming short, Yasuo still wanted to make sure he wasn’t the only one having fun.

 

« Y-Yes…. A lot already… Move, it’s fine... »

 

Acting on his words, Yasuo went to pull out then rammed back in, a deep fast thrust that sent Yi over the edge. Touched right on his prostate, he cried out as he cummed messily all over his torso. _Oh. Beautiful_. The abandon written on Yi’s face almost got the other man too, as much as the strong clenching that followed.

 

« Oh fuck !! » He hadn’t been expecting such immediate reaction. Without thinking he rocked into Yi as he was ridding the end of his peak. Yasuo’s hand came to the latter’s face, cupping gently then he left a kiss. « That was good ? Do you want me to pull out ? »

 

« No no… Keep g-going please... »

 

_Okay. Slow for now._

 

Yasuo kept some restrain on the pace, to prevent any useless pain for Yi and also to avoid coming too soon. _I want this to last_. But his urges caught up and he couldn’t do much but surrender to it. He bent to hold Yi, close enough to kiss him shortly. The latter wasn’t very quiet, need awaken again by the persistent thrusts.

 

_Oh, I’ve got an idea_.

 

He rolled both of them over, so Yi was now on top of him. The suddenness of the move left the latter a bit lost at first but the new angle drived Yasuo deeper inside, enough to make his gasp.

 

« Ahhh-- Yasuo ? » Unsure gaze adressed to the man below.

 

So Yasuo reassured him : « Your pace now. I want to see you... » A peck left on Yi’s hand before he brought it to his cock, an invitation.

 

Yi still refused doing so, prefereing to support himself as he tried to rock down on him. In that position, straddling Yasuo, it just made things a lot more exhausting, in the pleasant way. From his point of view he could watch Yi pull back then slide down on his cock, something very obscene that fueled even more the flames in him. _Not matter what he does, he looks good doing it_. Hands to Yi’s hips, he admired the show. Seeing the latter losing himself in the act brought Yasuo even closer to orgasm, it was beyond his control. His urgent noises seemed to encourage Yi to increase the pace, till he gave all he had.

 

In their last instants, Yi went to stroke himself, far too shaken by the pleasure in his veins. He didn’t even care about the wanton moans let free in this chase of climax. Yasuo tensed, slamming his lover down on his cock to at last spill his load. There was a similar scream from Yi at the sudden violent thrust, release falling in striped over Yasuo’s chest. He went limp, barely holding himself not to collapse.

Never Yasuo’s eyes left the other man, entranced by the display of so much visible pleasure. Could get a man ready to go again. As both were busy watching their breath, Yi slided down till he was to Yasuo’s side, enough to nuzzle his neck.

 

« Daaaaaaaaamn… That was some good time ! »

 

He felt Yi’s laugh against his neck then the latter slung his arm over Yasuo for a cuddle : « Indeed. You’re truly a man of many talents. »

 

« Don’t say things like that, it could get to my head. But glad to hear it was good for you ! »

 

« May I hope for another demonstration ? »

 

« Anytime, anywhere ! Just need to ask ! »

 

« Even in the snow ? »

 

« Hey, you were the one talking of being reasonable ! »

 

« Just checking if you remembered~. »

 

Next move was an overly sweet kiss that turned into a long making out session in this quiet afternoon.

 

_Things couldn’t be better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you for the read!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY EYES HURT, IT'S 5 FUCKING AM let me grab ma bed, i need sleep  
> soooooooooo an update was clearly needed after SOMEONE (wink) gave precious ideas  
> have fun, this is just bonus

_So much snow !!_

 

Next to the window, Yasuo was looking outside the house, small awe at such beautiful sight. During all day it had kept snowing, though not like a storm but rather light powder that turned everything white and round.

It was truly an experience, to witness such amount after just one night. In his childhood memories, Yasuo hadn’t seen that much because his town was in a valley, on the main island. _Mountains are really some magical places_. Not that he was unfamiliar with it but each time it gave him a cheery feeling. That was why he was at the moment standing by the window like a kid, in this mid afternoon.

 

Following that happiness, his thoughts came back to Yi, then to the latest developments. Funny, Yasuo was so embarrassed and glad that his poor move got them together. If he had known that coming to the village, he would have their first kiss and more. Soft pink coming to his cheeks. _We’re together !_ Just thinking about it left him laughing of joy. _Shit, I really have a problem_. But he was too smitten to care.

 

 _By the way, where is he ?_ They got out of bed after their fun times and the other man went to his routine, surely. It had been some time, still. Yasuo looked around, ready to stand up and go see in the bedroom.

 

But no need, Yi was there, in the doorway to the bedroom. Just happened not to have noticed him yet. What struck Yasuo – more than being so unaware of his surroundings – was the fond gaze directed to him. From the sudden change in Yi’s expression, he had been watching for some time before being found out. Instead he blushed a little, gaze cast away though the softness wasn’t gone.

 

« Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or scare you. » Yi didn’t avert his eyes too long, he joined the other man with quiet steps, slow reaching.

 

As the latter sat down by his side, Yasuo lost what he wanted to say. Hands went to his, lacing together in the purest kind of interaction. Saw Yi lean slowly in his space, till he could rest against his shoulder. Yasuo’s heart just skipped a beat. _Ooooooooooooooooooh_.

 

« N-No problem ! I mean, there was no wrong there ? Just I didn’t know where you were and haha I was too dumb to hear you nearby. » A bit crazy how Yi could make him flustered just by being around. An urge to hug came up, need to hold him with all his strenght. « Come here you cutie ! » Then it was done, Yasuo caught him in a full embrace and left a peck to his forehead.

 

The acceptance from Yi’s part felt as good than the hug itself, the man didn’t even tense of anything. Some chuffling to adjust the embrace, crawling on Yasuo’s lap then they were good to stay like this forever. Wonderful, wasn’t it ? To hold someone close and be held with as much care. _Perfection_.

 

They sat like that for some time, Yasuo watching the snow fall outside though very aware of his man against him.

 

« See how much it’s snowing ? I had never seen something like that before. It’s common in winter ? »

 

Attention caught, Yi moved in the hug so he could look too : « More or less. Some years we have a lot of snow, more than now. It depends. »

 

« Let’s go outside ! »

 

This was as sudden than loud, startling Yi a little before he relaxed back in the latter’s arms. « Why not ? I’ll not stop you. »

 

« Yay ! » _Yes, let’s go !_ He was maybe too old for such childish behavior but the idea of running in the snow seemed too fun to let pass.

 

« But ! You’re not going out like this. Let me find you some proper winter clothes. I’m not letting you outside to catch a cold. »

 

The tone was far from negative yet it sounded like a parent worrying for their kid. Yasuo giggled a bit at that, this was too endearing from the latter. « Yes, mom. »

 

« Please Yasuo. I’m serious. » Yi sounded a bit like he was being mocked, at the limit of pouting if that wasn’t too immature.

 

« I get it, I get it ! Sorry. Let’s do this then ? » He opened his arms to let the other man free.

 

« Come. »

 

~

 

If it didn’t feel like a return to childhood, now Yasuo really felt it. Ready to run outside, a thick coat and gloves completing his usual outfit. It had been funny, for him and for Yi, to be so thrilled at the mere idea of rolling in the snow. Also, he was very glad to see the latter getting ready too. _He’s coming !_

 

The door giving on the terrace was opened and right away one traitorious draft came in, a quick taste of what they would have outside. This didn’t stop Yasuo, too motivated.

Even on the terrace some snow was accumulating where it could fall.

 

Not even thinking Yasuo jumped into the snow to see if that was easy to step in. Fresh, not frozen yet, it wouldn't be much a problem. There was so much snow, it went up his knees in certain areas.

Deeming risk minimum, Yasuo let himself fall into it.

 

All this was a pretty entertaining scene from Yi’s point of view. Watching the latter running around with rare innocence was indeed distracting, while himself stayed at the terrace. Some happy laugh, the muffled stomp of steps in the snow then this deadly ronin flopped in the snow like everything was for the better.

Looking around, Yasuo searched his man and felt all warm from that same fond gaze he met earlier.

 

« Come here ! It’s so fun ! »

 

Yasuo rose – with some difficulty – and went to grab the latter by the sleeve. How sweet, to feel Yi following him, serene, peaceful. He looked up to the white sky and the wonder readable on his face had Yasuo do the same. _Amazing_. Snowflakes falling slowly, like petals in spring but made of glass instead.

The cold was definitely present, trying so hard to go beyond their clothing but it was enough to stay warm. It made Yi’s skin a bit pinker, around the nose as he breathed deeply the icy air. _Cute_. Yasuo didn’t know how but these details killed him softly. His hand hadn’t left Yi’s sleeve, going instead to grab his gloved hand, squeeze hard to communicate the feeling.

Just this then Yi’s grin widened, turning to face the latter.

 

No better occasion to kiss than this one. And it was far too romantic to refuse. Yasuo surrended to the urge and grabbed the latter’s face, leaning to exchange a deep kiss. It remained slow, languid but all passion was unleashed as they opened up to the other. Even better to enjoy this warm touch while surrounded by cold.

 

Mischief came up too, prompting Yasuo to have some fun. In one instant, he pushed Yi, just enough strenght to make him topple over in the snow. Surely the latter wasn’t expecting such move, he fell back in the thick layer without any harm.

But that gaze killed Yasuo : so much surprise, a bit of temporary betrayal masked as quick while Yi recovered.

 

« Do I take that as a request for a duel ? » The tone was calm, almost playful after this low blow but the threatening edge got Yasuo a bit nervous. _Oooops he’s going to kick me_.

 

« Maybe so ? » _Why not ? This could be fun. Snowball fight !_

 

« Fine. Brace yourself. I will show no mercy. » Then a damned smile, so bright in contrast to what Yi promised. _Yep, definitely dead_.

 

But Yasuo was always up for a good fight, this time wasn’t an exception. He lend a hand to Yi, to stand up then both circled each other at respective distance. Just like any fatal duel but here snow as only weapon.

 

Memories came up, Yasuo was glad to remember how to make snowballs.

 

The fight began quickly, first hits on target, a lot of fuss in the otherwise quiet village. Several time Yasuo almost managed to hit up the belt but the latter could have some pretty impressive reflex. So he focused instead on making the touches count.

 

This was fun, really. Until the point where he ran fast enough to hit Yi’s back. _Oh_.

 

« Playing dirty ? Okay. »

 

Then it was something else. Next instant, Yi was gone. Well, not really but not in Yasuo’s vision anymore. _Huh ??_ He turned around, confused. Then a snowball hit just in the middle of his back.

 

« Fuck ! »

 

No rest. He didn’t even see Yi or his next move. How could he forget that ? _Wait shit, he was holding back !_ This was really frightening to fight against, an enemy so quick he disappeared of sight as he moved.

Yasuo kept looking around, a bit panicked about next hit, where it would touch. And one, two, three snowballs hit him. It didn’t even matter where since the speed made it impossible to dodge.

 

« Yi ! That’s unfair ! »

 

Perfect practice but Yasuo wasn’t ready for such intensity. But he still tried. On a misunderstanding, it may sometimes work. _Focus_.

Paying enough attention, he could see that snow also revealed Yi’s steps but himself wasn’t fast enough to see it coming.

 

« Too slow » Just a whisper in the breeze and despite the bruise to Yasuo’s ego, the tone left him craving. _Can be sexy when he’s serious_.

 

It seemed that Yi had pity on him, relenting. In a flash, he came just at Yasuo’s side, kicked his leg off to lose balance and as quick kept him from falling in a strong embrace. _Wow_. This was both mortifying and hot to witness. Yasuo clung to the latte or he would fall back in the snow, literally depending on his lover. What ended him was the manner Yi leaned closer, enough to kiss but he spoke instead.

 

« Don’t start a fight you’re not ready to lose, my love. » So soft, just like the gaze though there was still some pride in having defeated Yasuo.

 

« I-I forgot you could be fucking fast. » Such small distance, Yasuo licked his lips as tension increased. « Damn, you’re hot, you know that ? »

 

A compliment wasn’t what Yi expected, judging how he blushed afterward. Yelp breaking the silence as Yasuo was let down, finding himself back in the snow.

 

« Hey ! Not nice ! » A bit outraged but otherwise Yasuo was fine, touched to see such reaction to his words.

 

« Sorry ! » All in Yi’s expression and behavior showed that he hadn’t meant to be rude, just taken aback. He bent to give Yasuo a hand to get up.

 

 _Mmmmh_. But instead of doing so, Yasuo pulled the latter, making him fall on top of him. _Better_. Some confusion followed, small noise when Yi registered in what position it brought them, totally on top of the other man. _He’s embarrassed…_ Yasuo appreciated that look on the latter’s face but he craved contact.

A new kiss was shared in the snow, heated, rolling warmth echoing in each other as they melt together. Yasuo barely felt the cold, far too into this exchange. So good, his body reacted to the proximity. _Uhoh_. They kept kissing, coming even closer, a small bubble of warmth that soon turned to another mood.

Eventually they parted, matching red to their cheeks. For a short time Yasuo thought about whether tell or not the latter about his growing need but the urgency made the choice for him. Hands wandered a bit then he had Yi rock back against him, eliciting a noise close to a groan. _Wait, who did that ?_ He wasn’t even sure he was responsible for that one but who knew ?

 

Deeper red colored Yi’s cheeks so that was the answer to the question. _Oh damn_. Yasuo grinded back, seeking more of these reactions but also searching relief for his yearning.

For a time that was all, mutual rocking as both acknowledge their arousal, the change of mood. Yi seemed to go even closer, head burried in the latter’s neck.

 

« When I talked about doing it in the snow, it was a joke… » Low tone, breath impacted, Yi seemed already a bit lost in this.

 

« Really ? I thought it was a challenge. » Light laugh.

 

Yi rose to look at him dead in the eye, even stopping any grinding as he spoke : « No. We’re not making love here. You’ll catch death before getting an orgasm. Let’s go home. »

 

« Babeeeeeeee…I don’t want to move… » Plaintive, hoping Yi would change his mind.

 

But in fact, no hope. The latter stood up then had Yasuo do the same, yanking him up. « Good start if you intend to freeze something. Now move. » Seeing such reluctance, his stance softened. « We shall resume our ‘activities’ once we’re at home. How about a good shower ? »

 

This indeed sparked Yasuo’s interest. _Hell yes !_ Then everything became easy, he almost was the one dragging Yi back to the door with impatient steps. Once inside, he already started to peel off his coat and clothing just in the middle of the living room. It must have prompted Yi to do the same though he seemed to not for later to take care of that.

 

« C’mon ! » Really, it was once they undressed they could feel the difference of temperature. And having some hot time just made it more confusing.

 

Yasuo didn’t wait, ran to the bathroom, waiting for the latter. When Yi made it there, naked, he could fully appreciate how his lover had been as affected than him. No fabric to hide the blush, from ears to shoulders. And moreover, nothing to hide Yi’s hard on.

 

Just before he joined Yasuo in the shower, he stopped in his tracks then went back to his bedroom. The latter understood when he saw Yi come back with the bottle of lube. _Ah yes_. Set aside, Yasuo pulled his man into a tight embrace, relishing the contact skin to skin. Hands returning to Yi’s rear, he coaxed him to move, rock back. Sweet relief, gentle moan answering the ask. They didn’t got the water to run, it would be useless to waste it for now. So they settled for some crude grinding, pleasure easy to seize in this friction growing slick. Few open mouthed kisses, names whispered against skin. _Feels good…_ Yasuo loved each second of it, how his lover clung to him a bit strongly as sigh he was enjoying it.

 

« Yi… Can I fuck you ? » Asking by politeness, maybe Yi would want to try something else.

 

« Please… » So lowly, before he keened after a particularly rough jerk.

 

Not time to lose, Yasuo lubed his hand to prepare the latter.

 

« No, I’m more than ready. »

 

« I know but I like this. Please, I swear I won’t make you wait too long. » Whisper near Yi’s mouth, waiting to kiss him when he will push two fingers inside.

 

It worked, moan muffled by an eager tongue as he worked Yi open. Just this, enough to make the latter squirm in that short distance. _Awww gorgeous_. Yasuo loved this, being able to give his full attention to the man while himself would wait. Fingers pushed deeper, scissoring, crooking till he found that spot. The kiss was broken, Yi crying out.

 

« N-Now… fuck me… » Close to the limit, so far from his composure.

 

« Yes sir ! » Who was he to refuse ? Hearing Yi pleading was like honey, very sweet but too much wasn’t good. Better give in quick, enjoy this together.

 

Yasuo had them move so the latter was back to the tile then he lifted him. It seemed clear enough for Yi, he held his man close, legs circling his waist. A bit unusual, no way to support himself but Yasuo. So he let go. Once they were in a good enough position, he nudged Yi’s rim, ready to be overcome by squeezing warmth. Gravity doing its part, Yasuo’s cock inched inside though he made sure not to go too fast. As he eased himself inside, Yi’s grasp clenched and unclenched, trying not to tense but pleasure came up to blur everything. Just a gentle glow, soon to be a fire. When he bottomed out, Yasuo released a strangled moan, holding back the best he could or it would end too soon.

 

« Good… ? » _Please, tell me you’re close. I won’t last_.

 

No vocal answer from Yi, a shy nod as he exhaled, lip trembling. But when Yasuo rammed back inside, the moan pierced through the latter, head tipped back in a small thud against the tile. « Anngh--- » Effort made to keep his gaze focused on Yasuo though it looked difficult to do.

 

So little else to do but take it, Yi had no leverage, just able to cling to his lover a little harder as the thrusts. Soon some saliva dribbled down his chin, any kind of noisy reactions blessing his lips. Just new things that pushed Yasuo to go harder, faster, turning desperate from all this unconcious impact his lover had over him. Exhausting but worth all of it.

 _Have to make him cum first_. He prefered that, to know he pleased Yi. Shaky hand, he stroked the latter’s cock, jerky moves meaning to finish him off fast before he risked to first.

 

What Yasuo didn’t plan was the sudden reaction, how Yi clasped down on him for being dragged to climax. Lot of moans, cracking to a sob. As result, it sent Yasuo over the edge, finding release too early for what he wanted. In surprise, he stiffened, caging the latter in his arms to prevent any move as he shoot his load deep inside. Not a noise during all this except a whimper on the end, for the intensity of orgasm.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Didn’t manage to finish last. In his arms, pinned to the wall, Yi writhed in these rough thrusts, so so close.

 

« Yasuo ! Please please please…. L-Let me cum… » Tears could be hear yet none had fallen yet. Yi held his man so hard, it promised some bruises but climax was so needed, he couldn’t realize.

 

Hoping to finish him good, Yasuo bucked inside, cock softening so he had to be quick. At last Yi came, all over his hand, whole body stiffening in the wake of orgasm. Yasuo arrived just in time to kiss that final cry, swallowing any pleas and names.

 

In one second, exhaustion caught up with him, like a wall of bricks. Yasuo pulled out, letting his man back to his feet but after such lovemaking neither could stand for too long. They ended up sitting down, catching their breath in this peculiar instant of after glow. All felt nice, warm, tingling pleasure fading away to leave soreness instead.

 

Though they never let go of each other, Yasuo leaned to trail tiny pecks up his lover’s neck, till he arrived to his face. Lips following the blush, easy affection so sweet to give.

« Mmmmh honey sunshine… »

 

The magic was that Yi let him do, maybe held him a little tighter as reaction, thankful.

 

_Will never stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is over except if another OF ANY OF YOU wants me to write another bonus. i do write if i'm inspired so come to me, whisper me some nasty or fluffy things to write and then tada! update! magic! (tho my sleep disappeared too, wtf)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! kudos and comments would be a blessing for my day!
> 
> If you want to chat, find me in my cave: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> And my lawn: @niceswordboots


End file.
